


I'm Not Gay...I'm Just In Love With A Guy

by HippieSlacker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieSlacker/pseuds/HippieSlacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a new teacher at Lawrence High School. Dean WInchester is strangely drawn to him and is reluctant to face his sexuality. AU Destiel with possible hints of Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Eyes...and a Trench Coat?

Mr. Castiel Novak was one of those teachers that only a certain breed of students liked. The ones who actually liked learning seemed to like him enough. The slackers of the group however, did not. He actually taught and that was a problem for some students. Plus, being the Earth Science teacher didn't even give him the excuse of teaching something 'fun' or 'cool.' (Well, in their opinion, anyway) He, however, enjoyed his job. It was fascinating to him how our earth formed and what everything consisted of. His students, on the other hand, had a hard time staying awake during his lectures. He couldn't help it, though. He just got so wrapped up in what he was talking about and would get off topic, eventually talking through the entire 45 minutes of class. "Oh." He would say after the bell rang and the students would begin to pack up and leave. "Guess we'll just get to that worksheet tomorrow." He's starting out at a new school this year and has hope that maybe these students will be slightly more interested than his last school's were.

 

Mr. Dean Winchester (and if you called him that to his face he'd say "That's coach to you, punk.") doesn't even really qualify as a 'teacher.' Sure, he teaches gym class, but the school just gave him that gig because they wanted him to coach football and the coach had to be employed at the school. Or something. Honestly, being a high school gym coach is...well, boring as hell. You basically just baby sit these freshmen kids while they run around the gym and play basketball. Really, he can't complain too much. He gets paid an alright amount, has good benefits and doesn't have to grade papers. He's on his way to the teachers lounge to grab a cup of joe before the first day starts when he spots a new teacher walking by. Well, he assumes he's new. Hell, he's never seen him before. Usually, Dean wouldn't have noticed the 'new guy.' But, this guys eyes. Wow. The brightest blue Dean had ever seen and...wait. Was he really thinking about another man's eyes? He shook his head. A little weird, Dean. He went into the teachers lounge and went straight for the shit coffee. Hey, it may taste like gasoline, but it has caffeine and that's what he needs. His brother, Sam, is in the teacher's lounge as well, going over lesson plans or...something.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said as he poured some coffee into a mug.

Sam sighed. "I'm not twelve." He muttered

"You are to me." Dean took the seat at the table across from Sam. "So," He continued. "Who's that new teacher guy?"

"What, the one in the trench coat?" Sam asked

Trench coat? Dean hadn't even noticed that. Once again, weird. "Yeah, that one..."

"New Earth Science teacher." He said, "Forget his name though."

'Wow. Really helpful, Sam.' Dean thought, and he wasn't sure why he even wanted to know in the first place. Chalking it up to pure curiosity, he stood up. "Well, whatever." He said, looking down it his watch. "I've got some freshmen to terrify."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Have fun..."

It was Castiel's lunch break and so far, his first day had gone, well, just like any other first day ever. Some kids were excited to be back in school. Others, were still half asleep and just couldn't wait to get back home. They all showed the usual amount of enthusiasm when he passed out his syllabus. And, of course, he got the usual 'who cares about rocks' comment. Twice. Sighing, he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and shrugged it on. He grabbed his keys and locked his classroom before heading down the stairs and outside to his car. He lived just a few minutes away and couldn't wait to get home and heat up that leftover Chinese food. (Plus, he had to let Copper, his corgi, out of the house for a few minutes.) As he approached his old jeep, he noticed the guy he passed in the hallway earlier getting into an old muscle car. He hadn't been sure whether or not the guy had been a teacher by his clothes; just a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt. Now, of course, Castiel assumed that he was, seeing as he'd been there all day. Their eyes met and Castiel held his gaze for longer than what was maybe completely necessary. But, hey, that's just Castiel. The other guy was the first to break the stare and get into his car and speed away. Castiel, thinking nothing of it, climbed into his jeep and headed home for lunch.

'Well that was weird.' Dean thought as he sped towards the closest fast food joint in town. Was that just awkward eye-fucking with Mr. Blue-eyes? He shook his head. No, the guy was probably looking at something behind, Dean. Yeah that was it. Still, Dean couldn't shake the feeling that he was...oddly drawn to this guy. He wasn't sure if it was the trench coat, the fucking blue eyes or the fact that he was just someone new. Any way you look at it, it was weird. Dean has always been an anti-social guy. Not to mention straight as straight can be. Surely he wasn't attracted to this new guy. No, no. It was just because he was new. That's all.

After lunch, Castiel was about to hurry out the door when he noticed a message on his answering machine. He checked his watch and, deciding he had time, he played the message. "Yo, Cas, it's Gabe. Just wanted to see if you got settled in to your new place alright. Oh, also, I need a place to stay for a few weeks. Evicted. Go figure. Call me back."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Of course it was Gabriel. He was one of the few family members that he actually kept in contact with. Well, other than Balthazar. That was saying something, considering they came from a rather large family. Michael was the oldest brother, followed shortly by Zachariah and Balthazar. Then came Raphael, Anna, Hester, Gabriel and finally, Castiel. Growing up in a family of eight kids was rough, particularly being the youngest of those eight. Oh, and not to mention the fact that his parents had been overly conservative and religious. Did you not notice the angel names? Castiel had all sorts of expectations thrust upon him. "Live up to Michael in sports." "Oh, why aren't you as good as Raphael in math?" "Why can't you be obedient like Zachariah?" Well, at least he always had Gabe and Balthazar to make him look good. You see, Gabriel is an eternal child. He may be two years older than Castiel, but he sure doesn't act like it. With a sweet tooth from hell and an odd sense of humor, he was nearly grounded 90% of the time. Then, there's Balthazar who only looks out for himself and has a sarcastic comment about everything. Yes, with them around Castiel managed to look like a 'good son.' Until college, at least.

In his early teens, Castiel began to notice something about himself. He didn't like girls the way his older brothers seemed to. In fact, he had never even thought of girls in that way. Ever. Instead, he found himself having a crush on Anna's boyfriend. That was when he knew he was gay. To him, it wasn't a big deal. So he liked men instead of women. Did it really matter? To his parents, yes. Castiel lived his whole high school career terrified of them finding out. He even 'courted' a girl for a few months just to give 'being normal' a try. It ended horribly and he hated every second of it. In college, Castiel decided he was done being who they wanted him to be, and was just him. He was even ballsy enough to take his boyfriend home to meet the family. Granted, it was a terrible decision and he never heard from the guy again. Still, the truth was out (and so was he) and he could get on with his life. So what if his parents disowned him and he never heard from any of his siblings other than Balthazar and Gabriel? He never liked the others anyway.

Mentally noting that he needed to call Gabe back, Castiel headed back to the school. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Hey, I just met you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean officially meets Mr. Blue-eyes. Plus, we hear from good ol' Gabriel.

At the end of the school day, Dean found himself in the science wing of the school. He wasn't sure how he ended up there or why. But, there he was. Ah, and there was that guy with the trench coat and eyes. He really needed to learn his name. Dean walked up to him, trying to play it cool. 

"You new teaching here?" He asked.   
The blue eyed guy nodded his head once. "Yes."   
Wow. Okay, one word answer. "Thought so. I'm Dean Winchester, I teach gym and coach. Mostly coach." He smiled and held out his hand for a handshake.   
The other guy looked at him for a moment before finally shaking his hand. "Castiel Novak." 

As they shook hands, Dean noted that this Castiel guy wasn't much for words. Dean released Castiel's hand after a maybe longer-than-necessary amount of time. What could he say? The guy was so awkward that it made him feel awkward. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, welcome to the school, I guess."   
Castiel nodded, his blue eyes seemed to be staring right through Dean. "Thank you."   
"Right, well, uh. See you around." And with that, Dean walked away, on his way to oversee the team's football practice. 

 

Castiel walked back into his house to find two things. One, Copper had torn up one of the throw pillows, and two, the phone was ringing. Sighing, he picked up the phone.   
"Hello?"   
"Cassie!"   
"Hello, Gabriel."   
"Did you get my message from earlier?"   
"Yes."   
"And...?"   
Castiel sighed again. "Of course you can stay, Gabriel. For a little while."   
"Thanks, lil' bro." Gabe said.   
"Of course."   
"Uh, I don't suppose you have somewhere for me to put my stuff?"   
"How much stuff?"   
"An entire apartment full."   
Castiel sighed again. "Get a U-haul, Gabriel. We can put it in the garage."   
"Oh, great idea, Cassie. You're so smart."   
Great. Gabe was in suck-up mode. He must want something else. "What it is, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, wasting no time.   
"Well, now that you mention it, I was also wondering if you could hook me up with a job at that school of yours."   
Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. "Doing what? You never finished college."   
"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Dad. I don't know. Lunch lady, janitor or something."   
"Did you try Balthazar?"   
"Of course not. That'd be pointless, silly. He'd just tell me to 'sod off' in that new found British accent of his. I swear, spending the past fifteen years in England has made him even more of a dick."   
Castiel didn't even chuckle.   
"Wow. Tough crowd." Gabriel said. "Look, Castiel, it'll just be for a little while, okay?"   
"Fine."   
"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"   
And with that Gabriel hung up. Castiel sighed yet again (talking to Gabriel had that effect) before tending to his overly hyper corgi. With Gabe living there, it was going to be a stressful few weeks. 

 

Castiel awoke the next morning differently than he usually did. Normally, either Copper or his alarm clock. Today, however, the sound of a car horn in the driveway did the trick. He groaned as he got out of bed and pulled on his robe before leaving his room, going to greet his older brother. 

Sure enough, he opened the door to find one of those giant U-hauls in the driveway. There was no way that was going to fit in the garage. Castiel closed his eyes calmly as Gabriel jumped out of the truck that was definitely too big for him.   
"How'd you even get up there?" Castiel asked in all seriousness.   
"Very funny."   
"No, I was being genuine."   
Gabriel shook his head. "Oh, Cassie. Someone needs to buy you a sense of humor for Christmas or something."   
Castiel titled his head at the comment, looking at his brother scrutinizingly.   
"Oh, jeez. Nevermind."   
"That's not going to fit in the garage." Castiel pointed out gruffly.   
"Yeah, I noticed." Gabriel said as he walked towards the house. "Got anything for breakfast?" 

Castiel shook his head as he followed Gabriel into the house.   
"Aw, look at my favorite Corgi!" Gabriel exclaimed as Copper bounded around the corner to greet him.   
Castiel looked at the clock on his coffee table. It was barely five a.m.   
"How are you even awake at this hour?" He asked his brother seriously.  
Gabriel looked up from rubbing Copper's belly. "I had like, eleven energy drinks this morning, obviously. Now, what's for breakfast?" 

 

Castiel left Gabriel to get whatever he wanted for breakfast (a bad move, in retrospect) while he got ready for work. When he walked back into his kitchen, he found not only a huge mess, but also that his brother's definition of breakfast was very different from his own.   
"Do you want any pancakes with your chocolate?" Castiel asked.   
"Aw, Cassie, you made a funny!" Gabriel said with a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes doused in chocolate syrup, of course.  
"Please, clean up." Castiel said. "I have to go to work."   
He grabbed his trench coat and his car keys.   
"Do you really still wear that old thing?" Gabriel asked, motioning to the trench coat.   
"I happen to like it." Castiel said as he shrugged the coat on.   
"For a gay man, you have horrible taste."   
"Yes, well I suppose you would know, wouldn't you?"   
"Again with the wisecracks!" Gabriel said, laughing. "You've been taking lessons from Balthazar, haven't you?"   
Castiel sighed. "Please don't tear the place up." And with that, he left for the school.


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets pissed at Cas and gets too caught up in the moment.

It was lunch and Castiel decided he'd stay at school today to make some copies and get some other work done. He mostly didn't want to go home and deal with Gabriel quite yet. He loved his brother, sure. But, he was a lot to deal with. So, there he was. Skipping his lunch in the teacher's lounge, making copies of worksheets and setting out his lesson plans. Another teacher walked into the lounge, Castiel hadn't met him yet, but he'd certainly seen him. It was hard not to, really. The guy was tall. Really tall. By this point, Castiel was sitting at the round table in the center of the room, going over some lesson plans and making adjustments. The other guy sat down on the other side of the table and Castiel didn't even look up. 

'Okay, this guy is a little strange.' Sam noted as he sat down. 

"Hey, I'm Sam." He greeted. 

The other guy looked up. "Castiel." 

"You, uh, teach science, right?" 

Castiel nodded. "Yes." 

"Well," Sam said, "Nice to meet you. I teach history."   
Castiel nodded again before turning his attention back to his lesson plans. That was the end of his and Sam's conversation. 

 

Shortly before their lunch break ended, Dean found his way to the teacher's lounge. He was slightly surprised to see Mr. Blue eyes, (No, no, it was Castiel) and Sam there. Castiel looked up almost immediately as Dean entered and held his gaze for that almost uncomfortable amount of time again. Dean, once again, looked away first before heading over to the coffee maker. Sam, of course, noticed the intense stare between the two but didn't say anything. Without a word, Castiel collected his things and left the room. 

"Since when do you have eye-sex with other guys?" 

Dean turned to look at his brother. "Huh?" 

Sam had a smug look on his face. "You heard me. What was with that intense 'I'm going to take you to my bedroom' stare down?" 

Dean turned back around to the coffee maker. "I don't know what you're talking about."   
Sam sighed. Dean was in denial. As usual. 

As Castiel made his way back to his classroom, he couldn't help but think of Dean. There was just something about the way he looked at him that made him feel...something. Sure, Dean was an attractive guy; Castiel couldn't deny that. Though, as far as the whole gay/straight thing went, Castiel really couldn't tell. Shrugging it off, Castiel unlocked the door to the classroom and prepared for the next period. 

All through the remainder of the day, Dean found himself thinking of that strange science teacher. Really, what kind of name is Castiel anyway? Dean couldn't shake the feeling that he was actually attracted to this guy. Him! Of all people, attracted to another dude? No. Sure, the guy had stunning blue eyes and dark hair that looked unbelievably soft and touchable and soft looking pink lips that- Dean stopped himself there. He didn't even know anything about this guy and, oh yeah, he was a guy! He made it his personal mission to go out and find some random chick to hook up with that night, just to remind himself how straight he really was. 

Castiel's evening was relatively uneventful. He went home, cleaned up after Gabriel, and took Copper on a walk. He came back home to find that Gabriel had made dinner (and a mess) and after eating said dinner, the two watched reruns of Law and Order until it was time for bed. Not a bad evening, just an average one. 

Dean, on the other hand, attempted to have a fun-filled evening. He went to a bar just outside of town, drank a little too much, and convinced a hot blonde to take him home. They'd gotten back to her apartment, made it to the bedroom and she was just about to take off his pants when he noticed something. She had blue eyes. Suddenly, Castiel flashed into Dean's mind. Oh, fuck. He definitely couldn't do this. No way in hell he could fuck some chick while thinking of another guy. He stopped her from unzipping his jeans.   
"Look," he said, "I've, uh, I gotta go." With that, he quickly moved off the bed and grabbed his t-shirt from off of the floor before heading home. 

The next morning, Dean was beyond pissed. He wasn't sure if he was angry with himself, or with this Castiel guy. Either way, he needed to take care of something. He went to school early. Castiel struck him as the type that arrived super early and Dean needed to have a word with him in private. When Dean arrived at the school, there were only a few vehicles in the parking lot. Sure enough, one of them was the old jeep he'd seen Castiel driving the other day. He quickly made his way to the teacher's lounge where he found Castiel. He was wearing that damn trench coat (what was with that, anyway?) and had that messy 'I just rolled out of bed' hair that somehow managed to look flawless. Dean clenched his jaw as he walked into the room. 

Castiel noticed Dean's entrance. "Hello, Dean." he said in that deep voice of his.   
Dean said nothing, he walked towards Castiel, damn near invading his personal space. Where most people would have taken a step back, Castiel remained standing still. He narrowed those blue eyes of his and stared at Dean. Dean couldn't think of anything to say. 'Hey, you're making me think homosexual thoughts. Stop it' wouldn't cut it. He then noticed how incredibly close he was standing to Castiel. They were only inches apart. Dean's eyes drifted down to Castiel's lips and before he really knew what he was doing, he had violently crashed his lips to Castiel's. 

Castiel blinked a few times before reacting. He did the only thing he really could do in the situation. He kissed back and Dean certainly didn't seem to mind. The kiss was angry and strangely passionate for being with a near total stranger. Dean was the first to pull away. 

"I, uh," he didn't know what to say. Had he really just kissed another dude?   
Castiel just stood there, staring at Dean, as if he was unfazed by what had just happened.   
"I'm gonna, uh, go." Dean cleared his throat awkwardly before quickly walking out of the room. 

Castiel watched Dean as he hurried out of the teacher's lounge. Well that was certainly unexpected.


	4. DEAN-nial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still in denial, though, things are looking up.

The rest of the day passed by extremely slowly for Dean. He couldn't shake what he'd done that morning out of his head. He could still feel the way Castiel's lips felt against his own; soft yet slightly chapped, and the faint smell of the other man's cologne lingered with him. And god dammit, he liked it. He didn't know what he should do. Hell, he had to do something now, he'd just made out with the guy. God, this whole situation was just fucked up. He wasn't gay. He knew that. He had more girlfriends than he could count. Well, mostly one night stands. But still. He was straight...right? 

Castiel went through the day mostly unfazed by what had happened that morning. It wasn't like that was the norm for him or anything, far from it, actually. He had a tendency to push everything aside while he worked, though. Nothing else mattered except what he was teaching that day. He didn't want to show too much emotion to his students, after all. He didn't see Dean for the rest of the day and he wasn't sure what to do about the whole situation. It was quite strange, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. Who just kisses people they barely know? Perhaps it was some sort of trick. A prank, of sorts. Castiel just wasn't sure what to think. All he knew, is that the kiss he'd shared with Dean was unlike any other kiss he'd ever experienced. 

Being a Thursday evening, Sam and Dean continued their 'let's go to Sam's place, eat take-out and watch a shitty movie' tradition. Sam didn't mention that he'd seen what'd happened in the teacher's lounge to Dean. Yes, that's right. He was just minding his business, going to makes some copies when he saw Dean pull Castiel in for a kiss. He could tell there was something wrong with Dean, however, and it was extremely likely that was the root of the problem. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as the two sat on his couch, barely paying attention to the action flick they had rented. 

"I'm fine." Dean lied through a mouthful of Chinese food. There was no way he was telling Sam about what'd happened that morning. Absolutely not. 

Sam sighed, looking over at his older brother. Dean had a habit of never opening up and just bottling everything up until eventually, he couldn't take it anymore.   
"Dean..." 

"Sam, I'm fine!" Dean snapped. "Can we please watch the movie now?" 

Sam sighed again but didn't press the matter further. 

The next day at school, Dean did his best to avoid Castiel. He didn't go to the teacher's lounge and he stayed in the gym for most of the day. If he avoided Cas, he could avoid the feelings he was, well, feeling. Wait a minute, Cas? Where did that come from? Dean couldn't believe himself, he'd made out the guy and then given him a nickname, all after talking to him for a total of two minutes. Yeah. This was definitely fucked up. 

Seeing as he was doing his best to avoid the guy, luck would have it that there was a mandatory meetings for all teachers that afternoon.

'What a load of bullshit,' Dean thought as he made his way to the meeting. 'I don't even fucking teach.' But, since the school paid him, he had to follow their rules, no matter how stupid they were. He sighed as he walked into the room and, of course, the only available seat was next to Castiel. He took his seat and a few minutes later, the meeting began. 

All through the meeting, Dean couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to Cas. (God dammit! Again with the nickname.) If he'd wanted to, he could have reached over and touched the other man. Not that he wanted to, of course. Remember, he's straight. However, they were sitting so close together at the table that their knees brushed for just a split second, sending chills up Dean's spine. 

Castiel noticed Dean stiffen when their knees accidentally touched underneath the table. He looked over at him, but Dean was looking straight ahead, as if he were paying really close attention to what the school's principal was saying. Castiel turned away a few seconds later, focusing his attention on the meeting once more.

A few minutes later, however, Castiel noticed a hand on his knee. This hand drifted from his knee, up to his thigh. He glanced over at Dean who was already looking at him. Their eyes locked and Dean's hand remained there until the meeting was over. 

When the meeting finally ended, Dean had no idea what to say to Castiel. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything. After the room had cleared out and they were the only two there, Castiel spoke.

"We should go out on a date." He stated simply.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally go out on their first date an fluff ensues.

It was Saturday evening, just before Dean and Castiel's date. It was still weird to Dean; the idea of him going out with a guy. Yet there he was, about to do it. He hadn't told Sam, or, anyone else for that matter. He was just going to take this slowly, find out what he was really feeling and - oh god. He was starting to sound like Sam. 

As he got ready, he wasn't really sure of how he should dress. They were just going to dinner, nothing too fancy. Dean decided on just a pair of plain jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled a plaid, button down shirt over the t-shirt, but left it unbuttoned. (More casual, that way.) He grabbed his leather jacket, more out of habit than actually needing it, before leaving the apartment. 

As he drove towards the restaurant where he and Castiel were going to meet, he realized just how nervous he actually was. In fact, he was nervous as fuck. He tried to remember the last time he felt even half as nervous as he did at that point. He couldn't. Not a single moment in his life had made him as nervous as going on a date with Castiel did. Not any of the times he'd taken a girl out or even when he'd taken the head cheerleader to prom his junior year. He wasn't sure if it was Castiel who made him nervous, or facing his new sexual identity. (Whoa, who said that?) His palms were sweaty as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

 

"I'm going out." Castiel announced that evening.   
Gabriel looked up from the t.v. He was currently sitting on the couch, a one pound bag of Twizzlers in his lap . "On a date?" He said, a Twizzler hanging from his mouth.   
"Perhaps."   
"Well it's about damn time!" Gabriel said, "What's he like?"   
"I don't know."   
Gabriel arched an eyebrow. "Okay...well, what's his name?" Castiel had almost forgotten how much Gabriel could pry.  
"Dean." He responded flatly. 

Castiel opened the hallway closet and pulled out a cargo jacket, opting to leave the trench coat behind for the night. He checked his watch and figured he should probably get going. 

"Have fun," Gabriel called from his spot on the couch, "and get that stick out of your ass!" He paused, rethinking his statement. "Actually, keep it there! Might be more fun that way!" 

Shaking his head, Castiel ignored his brother and left the house. 

Dean was the first to arrive at the restaurant. He grabbed a table for two, ordered himself a beer and impatiently waited for Castiel. He still couldn't believe the entire situation. First, he'd kissed the guy and made a move on him in the middle of a meeting. At work! Then, Castiel abruptly stated that they should go out, and hell, if he was game then so was Dean.

He noticed immediately when Castiel entered the restaurant and began walking towards him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was nearly shocked to see that Castiel wasn't wearing the trench coat. Of course, he hadn't expected him to wear the same thing he wore to work; a suit and tie get-up with that damn coat. Instead, he was in a pair of jeans, and a cargo jacket with a dress shirt underneath; no tie, however. And of course, his hair still had that flawlessly messy style. 

"Hey," Dean greeted as Castiel took the seat across from him.   
"Hello." Castiel nodded as he sat down. 

The waitress was there in a matter of seconds to get Castiel's drink order.   
"I'll just have water." He said, and he flashed her a quick smile. 

It was the first time Dean had actually seen Castiel's smile and he immediately felt more at ease. The waitress announced that she'd be back with Castiel's drink and to take their orders in a few minutes before scurrying away. 

The two didn't speak the entire time she was gone. They simply locked eyes and held each other's gaze until she came back with Castiel's water. They each ordered their meal and she hurried away again.

"So," Castiel began, and Dean was surprised that he was the first to speak, "I suppose this is the part where we get to know each other."   
"Usually." Dean took a drink of his beer, "I'll go first." 

They spent the entire meal talking about their childhood, their families and well, everything. Dean was pleasantly surprised at how easy Cas was to talk to once you loosened him up a bit. 

"So, you have how many siblings?" Dean asked incredulously.   
"Seven." Castiel responded, taking a drink of the beer Dean had all but forced him to order.   
Dean let out a low whistle. "So, what about your parents? Eight kids sounds almost weirdly religious to me."   
Castiel nodded. "Definitely weirdly religious. We're all named after Angels."   
Dean raised an eyebrow. "Angels?"   
Castiel nodded once more. "Castiel: 'Angel of Thursday, of changes and of travel. He will help anyone born on a Thursday. He is also an angel of Jupiter.' " He spoke as if he was giving a textbook definition. He must've heard the meaning of his name a lot growing up. 

Dean smirked and chuckled to himself.   
Castiel cocked his head sideways and Dean noticed that this must be something Cas did whenever he was confused. "What?"   
"I was born on a Thursday." 

They continued to talk about their families, pretty much divulging everything. Dean talked about how his mother had died when he was young, and Castiel talked about being disowned and disinherited for being himself. Eventually, they finished their meals and when dessert time rolled around, Dean couldn't help but order a big ol' slice of pie. Castiel ordered a plain black coffee.   
"Man, you need to lighten up." Dean said through a mouthful of pie. "Here." He held out a forkful of pie to Castiel.   
Castiel shook his head. "No, thank you. With Gabriel around I've had my fill of desserts for the rest of my life."   
"Come on," Dean urged, not moving the fork from in front of Castiel's face. "It's good." 

Castiel gave in and opened his mouth, allowing Dean to feed him the pie. 

"Good, huh?" Dean said, turning his attention back to feeding himself. If he'd felt nervous or awkward earlier, it sure wasn't showing now. Just by talking to Cas he felt one hundred times more comfortable around him and you know what? He liked him. He liked him a lot. 

They finished dessert and when it was time to pay, Dean really had no idea how the hell to do this. They were both dudes after all, so, how did that work? If he'd taken a girl out, he would've paid for it without a second thought. But this...this was weird. It was almost as if Castiel could sense that Dean was unsure of what to do. 

"How about we split the bill?" He offered.   
Dean nodded in agreement. 

"I had a nice time tonight." Castiel stated as they walked through the parking lot.   
"Yeah, me too." Dean admitted. "Where's your car?" He asked, looking out into the parking lot.   
"Don't act like you can't see the old, dirty, beat up Jeep out there." Castiel said smiling slightly, and looking down at the ground.   
"I'll walk you to your car." 

They approached the Jeep just moments later.   
"Well," Dean said, "I guess I'll see you Monday."   
Castiel nodded. "Yes." 

Dean then kissed Castiel good night. And if their first kiss was good, the second was incredible. It was slow, sweet and Dean finally got the chance to run his fingers through Castiel's hair. He was right. It had been incredibly touchable. As he drove home, he realized he really couldn't wait for the third kiss.


End file.
